Amon Jefferson
Jacob Amon Jefferson, commonly known as Amon, is one of the background middle section survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. His character is not featured on the show or any novel, but is depicted solely in the story entitled Lost 4Ever, created by Lostpedia user Crash815. He is the fraternal twin brother of Eddie Jefferson, with whom he had a close relationship. He was married to Rachel Jefferson, who died due to complications with the birth of their second son. In 2004, Amon broke his leg while filming an episode of Expose. Returning home to gather his belongings, Amon crashed on the Island. After the crash, his broken leg was healed. Throughout the first sixty-seven days on the Island, Amon disappeared periodically, giving information about the survivors to the Others. Later, after the freighter arrived, Amon went on the first Zodiac raft trip, resulting in his death when the freighter exploded. After his death, he appeared to his brother, telling him to help keep the secret of the Oceanic Six. Before the Crash Growing Up Amon was born almost immediately after his fraternal twin brother, Eddie. (Sibling Rivalry) When he was eight-years-old, Amon got in a fight with Eddie, because he'd made fun of Amon in front of his friends. Their mom chastised them, urging them to get along. A few years later, Eddie and Amon were caught fighting again, this time over their different musical preferences, and were chastised by their parents again. It was also at this time that their father told them that they were going to be moving from Fresno to Encino, where they would be starting high school without any of their old friends. At this time, the boys decided to try harder to get along, to make their high school experience easier. (Sibling Rivalry) On his first day of freshman year, Amon saw some jocks bullying Miles. Amon defended him, but was bullied as a result. Because he got bullied, the family moved away to give him a fresh start. On his first day at his new school, Amon saw some people beating up Faraday, which made Amon upset, but he didn't help him. (Choose Your Battles) Angry with himself, Amon ran off down the hall, with his brother close behind him. Eddie stopped him and tried to talk to him. Just then, they met a boy named Jim who told them that Faraday didn't even go to their school. (Sibling Rivalry) Building a Family Only a month after graduating, Amon married Rachel, who had been his girlfriend throughout high school. Jim, Eddie, and Adah attended the reception. (Conditional) While at a movie, Amon's wife, Rachel, went into labor. (Complications) Sometime between leaving the theater and having the baby, Amon called Eddie to let him know about Rachel. (Sibling Rivalry) After getting her to the hospital, she gave birth to a baby boy, who they named Benjamin. However, Rachel died in childbirth. At Rachel's funeral, Amon asked Eddie if they could stay with him, but instead found out that Eddie was moving to Australia. (Complications) After Rachel's Death In September of 2004, Amon got a part on the season finale of Exposé, playing the part of Officer Wells. He was complimented by the director on his performance, though some of the crew didn't share the feeling. Later, while filming one of his own scenes, Amon broke his leg. (Break a Leg) Later that day, after getting a cast on his leg, Amon went to see his brother and asked him if they could move in with him. (Twin Telepathy) Amon returned to his hotel where his son, Joseph, was waiting for him. He explained to his son that they were going to go back to California to retrieve their belongings and move to Sydney. (Break a Leg) The day arrived for their departure. He hugged Benji and Adah goodbye and then Eddie drove him and Joseph to the airport, where he gave Amon a note, telling him to call if he needed anything. (Membata) Later, Amon and Joseph got their bags checked. Soon after, Amon saw Rose, Bernard, and Locke. His son wanted to get a candy bar, so Amon gave him some money. While Joseph was gone, early boarding for Flight 815 was called and Amon was forced onto the plane without Joseph. (Gate 23) On the Island Season 1 (Days 1-44) Season 2 (Days 44-67) Season 3 (Days 68-91) Season 4 (Days 91-100) Post-Death Alternate Timeline After getting off the plane with his son, Amon met Jerome at the baggage claimed and talked to him for a bit, before Jim arrived and greeted both of his friends. Jim and Amon talked all the way to the front doors. Suddenly seeing Joanna, Amon told Jim not to look, but he did anyway. (We're Back) Trivia *He was the third character to have a flashback in Lost 4Ever. **He was the first character to have a normal flashback in Lost 4Ever. *He was the fourth main character to die in Lost 4Ever.